Worrying and Fretting and Worrying Some More
by brick-red-wall
Summary: Harry Potter is worrying and fretting and worrying some more. Oneshot. HPGW


**I am giving myself half an hour to write this. As soon as I come up with an idea... Well, I suppose, then, I should say my disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Too bad, really, because it would be nice to own Harry Potter and all of his friends and 'friends' and the whole Harry Potter Universe. So I say, too bad.**

**Also, I'm warning you before you begin that this is probably going to be very random and make absolutely no sense. But I'll try.**

Worrying and Fretting and Worrying Some More

Harry Potter was in great distress. Really. Because who wouldn't be in great distress when their wife was in labour for the first time? Certainly not Harry Potter.

Ginny Potter was in labour with hers and Harry's first child, if that wasn't obvious already. It was supposed to be a girl, but, you know, sometimes the Healers are wrong.

Harry certainly hoped it wasn't a girl. Not that he had anything against girls. He just didn't want to have to fend off boys when she grew older. And with a mother like Ginny, they sure would be coming. For Ginny was gorgeous and spunky and charming and had a very attractive personality that lit up the whole room. Everyone liked Ginny Potter.

Harry was worried, not just about what sex the baby would be, but about how Ginny was and how the baby was, and whether or not there was anything wrong with either of them and just plain worried, as one should be when their wife was going through child-birth for the first time.

He knew not of a way to help, anyway. Ginny was just going to be in pain and he would have to deal with it. The baby would be healthy, and the Healers would make sure that she (or hopefully he) lived, if everything, for some reason, didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. All Harry could do was sit by Ginny's bedside and hold her hand as her contractions came and went. She would scream in pain and squeeze his hand so very hard and all he could do was sit there and hold her hand back and try to comfort her.

Oh, how he worried during those long hours.

Their friends and family came in the room and went out. Hermione, Ginny's closest friend, was almost always there, helping Harry soothe her. Molly, Ginny's mother, and the most experienced in the ways of childbirth (for she herself had gone through it seven times, and had helped her daughters-in-laws through it in earlier years), was always there when Hermione wasn't, and most of the time when she was.

Oh yes, there was always someone there helping him and Ginny through the birth of there first child. After all, Ginny did have 6 brothers, all of whom were married and there with their wives and children, and a mother and father, and a best friend who was married as well, her husband sitting outside with the rest of the family waiting for the birth of the Potter child.

The Healers were great help, too.

But, oh, when Ginny Potter was giving birth to the first Potter child of that generation, Harry Potter was by her side, worrying and fretting and worrying some more.

----

Finally! Now he could stop worrying and fretting and worrying some more. The child was finally born.

And, sadly, the Healers had been right and the new Potter child was a girl.

But, oh, what a beautiful girl she was. She had little tufts of red hair and the common dark blue eyes of a newborn baby. She looked like a mix of Ginny and Harry, and he could hardly believe that they had made this bundle of... oh, the feeling was hard to explain... but it was a magical feeling and at that moment, there was nothing more in the world he wanted to feel then the magical feeling of being a father.

"What shall we name her?" Ginny asked, once they could hold the baby and Ginny was at peace.

Harry thought for a second. "Abigail," he said. For after all, Abigail means father's joy, and this Abigail would obviously be her father's joy.

**So I actually finished that in my time limit. Even with looking up a name that meant something like "father's joy."** **I've never given birth or anything like that, but my half brother was born this summer... I was nervous about that... And I admit that it was random and repetitive, but I'm proud of myself for being able to pull it off in only half and hour, and it was kinda cute? Yes, no, maybe so? Tell me what you think. **


End file.
